Winter Snow
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Tendership, with hints of Puzzle and Bronze! It's nearly Christmas and Bakura has to find the perfect way to tell Ryou he loves him... but what?


Diz: This fanfic is dedicated to Sami Ryou's Hikari, for being a loyal reviewer, great story writer, and...Making me a Yami and Yugi fanfic! I had to return the favor!

Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: Stander disclaimer applies. I don't own YGO. The only thing I own is the plot. **_

_**Sami... Hope you like this!**_

_**Winter Snow  
Tendershipping ( Y. Bakura x Ryou Bakura )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

Our short story takes place on the day of December 24th in a cozy city called... Domino. The streets were lined with people coming in and out of shops, doing some last minute Christmas shopping.

In an area outside a shop, we see a boy with light colored hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a long, black trenchcoat that was unzipped at the top and exposing a hint of black, which was his shirt. On his feet, a pair of blue and black Chuck Taylors resided. Currently, the teenager was talking with two other people.

One of the other people was a tall and tan boy with high spiked, blonde hair and purple eyes outlined with black chalk. The outline made his eyes look devious and had a sexiness about them. He wore a purple shirt under his black jacket,with a pair of ripped up, black jeans and black and red Chuck Taylors.

The last of the group, was shorter than the others, but still fairly tall. He had three main spikes on top of his head, which was his hair. His hair was interesting, seeing as it was blonde, along with his bangs, but as the hair went up, the color changed to black and the black was outlined by a darkish red. He wore a black, tight, leather tank top with a trenchcoat similiar to the first one's. He also wore black, tight, leather pants to match his shirt and black boots.

"It's almost Christmas, Bakura." Mariku Ishtar said, smirking at the white haired figure. "You didn't think about getting your crush a present before hand?" Indeed, the cold hearted thief had a crush on the least likely person he could... Ryou Bakura, his other half. Technically, it could not be called a crush. Bakura fell for Ryou and he had fallen hard.

"No...Why should I? He didn't bring up anything about this 'Christmas' until yesterday night." Bakura said, glaring at everything and anything. "I asked you guys to come with me because I need ideas... What did you get the midget, Pharaoh?"

"Yugi's not a midget, thief." Yami seethed, than remembered the question. "Oh, I got Yugi a heart shaped locket. On the inside there is this message, 'Yugi my love, Have a very happy Christmas... Please accept this locket as well as my heart. Love always, even if you don't return the feelings. -Yami'. The lady at the store said it was a sweet way of admitting your feelings, so I went with it." Yami smiled, content at the gift he got Yugi.

"Did you, now? I'm so deeply moved." Bakura deadpanned. "Well Mariku? What did you get Malik?" Bakura asked and Mariku smirked.

"I got him a knife." Mariku said, obviously very proud of himself.

"A knife?" Bakura and Yami asked in unison. Realizing what they had done, they quickly glared at each other and turned back to Mariku.

"Yeah... I even got it engraved and everything! It says, 'Malik, I love you. Have sex with me... Please? Oh! And happy X-mas too. Love your lover, Mariku.' I didn't think just saying, 'For the love of Ra, have sex with me!' would work so I added the please. See where that logic comes from?" Mariku asked, grinning in sheer confidence. In his eyes, his gift kicked Yami's gift's ass into the ground.

"Uh... huh..." Yami said slowly, resisting the urge to shake his head and roll his eyes. Bakura just looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head, seeing the reasoning and logic like Mariku had.

"Well, what does Ryou like?" Yami asked, looking inside window shops.

"Uh... I think this long metal thing with holes in it. He plays music on it." Bakura said, visualizing the instrument in his head.

Mariku looked puzzled at Bakura's words. "What the hell?"

Yami finally gave in to temptation and rolled his eyes. "It's called a flute, you retards."

"That's it!" Bakura said loudly, nodding his head.

"Oh, for Ra's sake! If he likes flutes, get him a brand new music book." Yami said, shaking his head.

"A music book?" Bakura asked, staring at Yami.

"Yeah... If Ryou likes playing music, than he will want a music book." Yami spoke slow, waiting for the words to sink in.

"How will that help me tell him that I like him?" Bakura asked, irritated.

"Get him a card to go with it, baka tomb robber." Yami said.

"Hey! That's a pretty good idea, your royal pain in the ass!" Bakura pretended to bow down before Yami. "I applaud thee." This made both Mariku and Bakura burst into fits of laughter.

"Whatever, I have to get home. Get Ryou whatever you want, but make sure it comes from the heart." Yami said, and started walking away.

"Yeah, well, goodbye to you too, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled and Yami simply raised his hand in acknowledgement, still walking away.

"Well, I have to get home to. I told Isis that she can atleast try to teach me about this fat bastard who comes down people's chimneys and leaves stupid ass presents. Later." Mariku said and walked off in the same direction as Yami.

"Later." Bakura mumbled and walked into the shop he was standing in front of. He looked around before deciding to examine the things on the shelf. Suddenly, a glimpse of gold caught his eye. He walked over towards the gold gleam and found it to be a book with silver spiral binding.

_'I wonder... Is this the music book thing Pharaoh was talking about?'_ Bakura picked up the book, thumbing through the pages. He was puzzled to find weird symbols on this five lined thing on every page staring back at him. _'What the hell? And Ryou can actually read this junk?'_

"Excuse me. Hey, you! Girl! Yeah, you! Is this what they call a 'music book'?" Bakura asked, holding it up so the girl could see it.

"Why, yes, sir, it is." The girl responded, looking Bakura up and down.

"What the hell are you staring at, lady?" Bakura growled, watching her eyes watch him.

"Nothing, sir. It's just... did you know you were hot?" The girl blushed as she said the last part.

"What the hell? I'm gay. Which means unless you are packing something in your pants, back off now." Bakura said, walking away with the book still in his hand.

"Goddamn sluts... Now, about that card thing... I think I can make one of those. I saw Ryou do it on Valentine's day." Bakura said, walking out of the store, completely unaware that he just stole the book until the manager came running after him.

"Sir!" The pudgy man sad, breathless.

"What?" Bakura turned around and glared at the man before him.

"You forgot to pay, sir." Bakura looked at the man for a good few seconds, before he handed him a random amount of change and walked away

_**At Ryou and Bakura's house**_

"Good evening, Bakura." Ryou greeted him as he entered the room.

"Evening. Don't bother me. I'm going to be upstairs working on something." Bakura said, walking upstairs towards the room he and Ryou shared.

Ryou watched him walk up the stairs and shrugged, going back to reading his book.

_**With Bakura in their room**_

"Now, where is that cursed paper and colored pencils?" Bakura muttered, going through drawer after drawer until he finally found what he was looking for. He folded the piece of blank computer paper in half and took out a dark, blood red, colored pencil and proceeded to write on the paper.

_**20 minutes and 17 stupid things to put in a card later**_

Bakura had found the perfect line. It was sweet and came from his heart. Ryou liked sweet things so he figured this would do.

He smiled happily to himself as he wrapped the book and taped the card to the top. After he was through with that, he hid the present in the closet, hoping Ryou would not see it.

"Bakura? I'm tired. Ready for bed?" Bakura heard the sweet sound that was known as Ryou and replied with a huge yawn.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ryou laughed softly, which made Bakura melt... the best he could.

The two got ready for bed and climbed in. Bakura in his bed and Ryou in his.

"Goodnight, Bakura. Sweet dreams." Ryou said, his eyes slowly closing.

"Night." Was all that Bakura said, and the two drifted off to sleep.

_**December 25th - Christmas Day**_

"Ahh..." Ryou said, stretching, then excitedly hopping out of bed and rushing downstairs. It was finally Christmas! He searched through his presents, finding some from his friends and some from his father but not one from his secret love... Bakura.

"Oh well... Guess I couldn't expect him to return the feelings now, could I?" He said to no one in particular except himself.

Ryou started to open his presents. It was when he was getting ready to open his last one, that Bakura descended the stairs, holding a silver present in his hand.

"Forgot to put this one under the tree." Bakura said and slapped Ryou's hand away when he tried to grab it.

"No... Open that present first. I want this one to be your last." Bakura said and started to open his very own presents from the same people. Even Yami had given Bakura a present. Yami gave Bakura a shirt that said,"Try not to let your mind wander. It is too small and fragile to be let out by itself" which made Bakura laugh dryly.

When Bakura was done with all his presents except Ryou's, he urged Ryou to open his present now.

Ryou carefully untaped the card attached to the silver package and started reading it. This is what it said:

_**Ryou, it is not often that I share my feelings with anyone. I choose to keep such feelings like love and kindness inside... That is how you changed me, my beloved. I... have fallen for you, you see. When I'm around you, I want to show you the love and kindness that I keep bottled up inside me. I can not keep these feelings inside any longer. Something had to be done. I love you, Ryou Bakura. I love you with my all. Please, would you love me in return? Love Always, Bakura.**_

By the time Ryou was finished reading, tears stung his eyes. Bakura couldn't tell if it was out of sadness, love, or hatred. He feared it was hatred and sorrow.

"Bakura... I have a gift for you, as well." Ryou said and blushed at what he was about to do.

"On this very day... I planned to tell you my feelings for you... Bakura, the gift I give to you is... my heart. I give you my heart and... a little something more." Ryou smiled shyly at Bakura, a pink tint clouded his cheeks.

Bakura looked confused until Ryou leaned over towards Bakura and pecked him on the mouth, quickly pulling away as the blush deepened to a dark crimson that could rival Yami's eyes.

Bakura sat shocked, but the shock was quickly erased from his face as he grabbed Ryou and smirked.

"Oh, Ryou... You can't leave me hanging like that. You call that a kiss?" Bakura grinned and roughly smashed his lips to Ryou's in a searing kiss. The kiss soon deepened as Bakura licked Ryou's upper lip, begging for entrance which was soon granted. Bakura explored and memorized every crevice inside Ryou's mouth. Soon, Bakura felt Ryou's tongue wrap around his. Clearly Ryou wanted to be the dominant one.

The two battled on like that until air became an issue. They both parted, gasping for breath.

"Wow..." Was Ryou's only word until Bakura pulled him into another bruising kiss. This was the best Christmas Ryou ever had and something told Ryou that Bakura would never forget his first Christmas either.

_**Owari **_

Diz: I'm aware that they were all OOC, but I couldn't help it, okay? You know the drill, review.

Sami... You better review!


End file.
